


The Surprise Party

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are bored out of their minds! The only cure? A party obviously! Or so Gabe seems to think. Alchohol flows and fun insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise Party

The boys were in the bunker bored out of their minds. No cases to solve. No big bads to fight. Boredom was their only enemy right now.  
Sam was laid out on the couch reading a lore book. Keeping his library of a brain sharp. Dean was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. He was using his keen multitasking skills to eat a sandwich with one hand and flip through a “busty Asian beauties” magazine with the other.  
“ Hiya tall, dark, and delicious!” they heard a painfully familiar voice. Gabriel the archangel appeared by Sam’s feet. Sam jumped at the surprising appearance.  
“Oh, hi Gabe,” , Sam said in a slightly annoyed tone. He will probably never forgive the angel completely for what he put the boys through during his trickster days. He had apologized countless times but it didn’t make much difference. Sam was not the forgive and forget type, when it was something that really mattered to him or impacted his life the way that had. Gabe would have to make a grand gesture to get Sam over it.  
“Hello Dean.” Another familiar voice. This one they were a little happier to hear. Castiel appeared behind Dean, making him jump and drop bits of his sandwich onto himself and the floor. “Son of a bitch.”, Dean yelped as mayonnaise dripped onto his shirt. “Hey Cas.”, he said trying not to sound mad. Dean was genuinely happy to see his best friend. Not so much Gabe.  
“Relax boys!” Gabe tried to insure the boys his presence was nothing but an innocent visit. “I come baring gifts. A peace offering, if you will.” He snapped his fingers and around 50 different bottles of alcohol and mixers appeared on the kitchen counter. Along with the booze, food also appeared. There were nachos, chicken wings, pizza, cheeseburgers, and pies. All types of pies. And last but not least, Gabe’s favorite, a small mountain of candy.  
“It’s a party! For you. For doing such a great job saving humanity. So many times you’ve risked , and even given your lives and nobody has ever bothered to thank you. So I thought I’d throw you surprise party.” Gabe, said with a huge smile plastered across his face. “And the pies were my idea!” Cas seemed proud. He was almost blushing.  
“Well, gee thanks Gabe but where are all the guests?” Sam said with a confused shrug. The boys both looked left, then right to see if anyone was hiding just out of eyeshot . Nobody there, or there. They were both very confused, and now a bit concerned as well. What was Gabe planning?  
“It’s a private function. Just the four of us.” Gabe slid up towards Sam’s face, and put on a good pout. “very intimate.” He said in a more sultry tone, while wiggling those infamous eyebrows, inferring something much more suggestive.   
There was a long pause. A silence fell upon the room as the awkwardness rose.   
Dean broke the silence, “Aw hell, why not?! Its not like we are busy with anything right now anyway. Besides, look, he got us all top shelf stuff. And all this food will go to waste , Sammy.” Gabe chimed in, “Yeah Sammy, we wouldn’t want that now would we?”   
And so the party began. Gabe snapped in a karaoke machine and a big screen tv. The boys were having a grand old time. Drinking and laughing and enjoying great food, and great pie. Their guard was down and quickly following were their inhibitions. Things were getting very fun very fast.  
Sam and Dean were taking shots when Cas whispered a request to his brother. Gabe snapped his fingers and a twister mat and spinner appeared. Cas’s face lit up. He grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him out of his chair and across the room to where the game was laying on the floor. “Come on Dean. I bet I can beat you.”, He said with glee. Dean took the challenge a little too seriously but that was due to his slight intoxication.  
Gabe spun the spinner, laughing as he called out the next move. He couldn’t help himself. Watching Dean and his little brother getting into a tangled mess just cracked him up, especially knowing how serious Dean was about competition. Dean’s left arm was under Cas’s right leg. Cas’s right arm was over Dean’s left leg. They looked like an angel/hunter pretzel.   
Dean was getting frustrated. He hateted losing and he felt like he was going to fall at any moment. Cas could feel Dean’s muscles shaking around him. He was getting giddy from the impending victory. He could almost taste the win.  
There was a crash, an “ow” and an inevitable, “son of a bitch!” Cas had gained victory over Dean. He was so excited. He was never the dominant in the relationship. Whether it was hunting or board games. He was always player two. Second best. This was sweet.  
He had finally won. So much glory filled the angel. He was practically beaming. Dean sat cross legged on the floor pouting. “It shouldn’t count because I'm drunk.”, he protested. He was ignored. They were all too busy laughing. “ Screw this!” He stood up and wobbled down the hall and to his bedroom. Cas was close behind, begging him not to leave the party. Gabe and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. “More fun for us.” They both thought.  
Gabe handed Sam another drink. This one was fruity and colorful, like the angel. “Whoa!”, Sam exclaimed, letting out a cough. And strong too, apparently. It quickly became obvious that he was trying to get Sam drunk. Sam didn’t seem to mind. This was going to take a lot more alcohol considering the size of the man. Gabe would not be deterred by Sam’s tolerance, though. They were playing karaoke. He kept feeding him shots of tequila in between songs. Finally, after another 20 minutes or so, Sam was starting to get loosy goosy. It was time for Gabe to move to phase two of his plan……seduction.  
The infamous finger snap again. This time it turned the karaoke machine into a stereo. It was playing an upbeat tempoed song that compelled Sam to start dancing. Drunk Sam was not hard to convince when it came to doing fun things. He was the type to break out of his shell when under influences. Gabe would use this fact to his advantage.   
Meanwhile, in Dean’s room, Cas was doing some convincing of his own. Dean was still sore about losing twister to an armature. “Dean, just because I beat you one time at one round of twister doesn’t mean your not still the best at many other things.” He said with a sigh. It was exhausting trying to repair his ego. It was so huge, like other parts of Dean.   
Cas got behind Dean on the bed and started to rub his shoulders. “This will relax him for sure.” , Cas thought. While digging into the knots he could hear a low moaning. Cas peeked over to the front of Dean and realized he was quite the opposite of relaxed. Something was beginning to rise and it wasn't the sun. “why don't you take off your shirt and lay down so I can do this to the best of my abilities”, he suggested to the increasingly aroused man.   
Dean pulled his shirt off over his head, messing up his hair. He tossed it to the floor and laid down on the bed. His back muscles were glistening with sweat. Cas also took off his coat and shirt, so he was left in just his pants. He mounted Dean and started to dig his hands into the muscles again. Dean let out a deep moan that triggered a reaction from Cas’s pants this time.   
The errection rested between Dean’s denim clad ass cheeks. As Cas worked Dean’s muscles harder and deeper, Dean continued to moan. The moaning, to Cas was deafening. Like a glorious noise, reminiscent of an angelic choir. The sound was driving him crazy with lust. What he didn’t know is that is exactly what Dean was feeling too.  
Suddenly, in one quick swoop, Dean had flipped Cas onto his back. They has switched places and were now looking into each other’s eyes. Panting with desire, Dean quickly lowered his mouth onto Cas’s. Getting Cas into this position is all he could think about since he saw the twister mat. Their errection were both throbbing and starting to hurt inside of their pants. Dean started to kiss down Cas’s body. From his lips to his neck. Then down to his chest and finally his stomach leading all the way down to the button of his pants.  
Dean looked up at Cas, gripped the edge of his pants between his teeth and growled at them while tugging. He got up and with speed and dexterity, popped open the button on Cas’s and his own pants almost simultaneously. He yanked down both pairs of pants and their underwear along with them. Both of the men’s cocks sprung free. They both let out a sharp moan at the relief.  
Going downtown on a guy was not usually Dean’s cup of tea but alcohol helped him through many other unfamiliar situations before. With a confident grin, he descended to Cas’s crotch once more. Taking the eager angel into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the swollen head. Flicking and licking was easy. He had plenty of practice with girls before this. Taking a cock to the back of his throat was another task the alcohol was assisting with greatly.   
Cocks were new territory to Dean. He knew what to do though. Somehow, his body just told him how it was done. He thought about what he liked having done to him and figured how to do that to Cas. He was nervous. He had never done this before. He wondered if he was doing a good job. A deep groan from above his head reaffirmed his confidence.  
As he gazed up at the quivering angel he saw drips of sweat beading down his chest. Dean must have been doing a good job. He had never seen Cas sweat like that while not running. He let out a proud little chuckle. There was a first time for everything and he was killing it!  
Drool dripped from the corners of Dean’s mouth down Cas to his twitching asshole. Dean pulled his head back to get a better look. Seeing his lover’s entire body responding to him in this way made him so hard. He was ready to move to the next round of this game.  
Penetration was going to be a breeze, he thought. Even anal was not alien to Dean. One thing that passed through his brain though was, what if he hurt Cas. He was pretty sure this would be Cas’s first time reseving anal. He mentally prepped. “Il just take it really slow and ease into him.”, he thought to himself.  
Dean got up and gave Cas a deep, passionate, kiss. He places his hand on Cas’s stubbly cheek, looked into his eyes and said, “Cas, I'm going to put it in now. It might hurt a bit at first. Are you ready?” Cas nodded, nervously.  
Cas was sweating and shivering. The anticipation was driving him crazy. Dean couldn’t read him. He had no idea what was going through Cas’s head. The whole time they had been in the bedroom Cas had been thinking about Dean’s rippling muscles rubbing all over his own. He had been imagining this moment for a long time. He could never have imagined it would be this good, though.   
Dean grabbed Cas’s ankles and pushed his legs back so his knees were touching his chest. He positioned himself so that the very tip of his cock was just kissing Cas’s entrance. He started to push in slowly. He heard Cas letting out a hiss of pain but it quickly changed into a moan, as he slid in further.   
Cas was so tight. So hot. As Dean was thinking “ He is so hot inside.” Cas was also thinking, “ my body is burning up from him.” If they didn’t know any better, they’d think they were in hell with the amount of heat that was in the room, but this was pure heaven. They both knew there was nothing else that compared to this feeling.   
As Dean finally got all the way inside of Cas, he leaned over and kissed him passionately once more. Their tounges danced with one another. Dean opened his eyes to catch a tear falling from Cas’s eye. His mouth turned up into a smile as he kissed him deeper. It became obvious that this was way more than just sex to either one of them. This was love.

Back in the main room, Sam and Gabe were down to just jeans. All that dancing got them so overheated. Or maybe it was the tequila. Sam was a sweaty mess laying on the couch. Gabe couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He had to stop himself from drooling onto the floor. Sam’s muscles were flexing on their own. Sweat was dripping down every inch of him. This was Gabe’s dream come true.  
He noticed the look Gabe was giving him. “What?” The sudden question made Gabe snap out of his daze. “Adonis.”, Gabe mumbled. Sam laughed and repeated the question. “You are just such the perfect specimen of masculinity.”, Gabe said. Sam laughed again and thanked him.   
“You think I'm being funny, Sam? I have lived for centuries and have known many men and women. In both the normal sense and the biblical.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ I met the man the Adonis legend was based on! You really do stack up.”, Gabe says in a serious tone, pouting a little, annoyed he isn’t being taken seriously.  
Sam blushes a little with a sweet smile following. Standing up from the couch, he looks down at Gabe, puts his hand on his cheek, looks into his eyes and says in the most sincere tone, “ I know your serious Gabe. Thank you.” And in a drunken stumble, clumsily kisses the archangel. His tongue slipped out of the side of his mouth, resulting in a wet cheek. Gabe had finally gotten what he wanted though so he didn’t care.  
The kiss got more passionate. Sam, in his drunken state, seemed to be letting go of his distaste for Gabe. He grabbed Gabe’s face with both hands, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His tounge was swirling around in the angel’s mouth, as if he was searching for some long lost candy. Sam fell on top of Gabe onto the couch.  
Gabe was pleasantly crushed under the mountain of sexiness. Sam was still kissing him while reaching up under his shirt and running his fingers over soft nipples, which made Gabe gasp . He reached up and gripped Gabe’s hair. Pulling his head back, as he licked his neck. They both let out a moan.   
Sam nibbled Gabe’s ear. Gabe pulled Sam’s hand down from the top lf his head and inserted his index finger into his mouth. He slowly sucked the finger in and out. This made Sam gasp in disbelief at the incredible feeling this gave him. It made him rock hard. He grabbed Gabe by the hips and flipped the both of them so that he was now laying on his back.  
“Get your pants off now!” Sam demanded of Gabe. Gabe stood up. He snapped his fingers and was instantly naked. This made Sam chuckle. He forgot about the powers for a minute. He was only halfway through getting his first pant leg down when he heard Gabe snap again, and he was suddenly naked too. Gabe had a devilish smile on his face, and it made Sam want him more.  
Internally, Gabe was freaking out. He expected Sam would have an above average cock but what he hadn’t expected was that it would be a glorious, triumph of a muscle. He thought to himself, “ Dad really outdid himself with his one.” He was positively giddy. He was really good at hiding his excitement.   
Sam whipped his legs around and sat up. His arms were stretched out across the back of the couch. With his legs spread wide, he raised his eyebrows and glanced down at his cock, implying an action from Gabe was meant to happen. “Mmmm….yes sir!”, Gabe said as he dropped to his knees.  
Just as Gabe was about to lower his mouth onto the beautiful piece of man meat, he snapped his fingers and a bottle of honey appeared in his hand. Sam grinned in approval. He squeezed the sticky, sweet goo onto the tip of Sam’s cock. The first drop made it twitch.   
Gabe’s eyes lit up with hunger, as he watched the honey gradually drip from the tip, over the plump head, down the long shaft, and finally pooling at the base. He was so ready to suck him like a samsicle. He flicked the tip of the tremendous cock with the very tip of his tounge. Sam let out a groan. He wanted it bad.  
He lowered his mouth onto the throbbing muscle. His lips popping over the oversized head and slowly down the lengthy shaft. Gabe was determined to slurp up every drop of honey off his honey. The mix of Sam’s grunting and the sticky stuff was making him just ecstatic. It was all he had dreamed of for a long time.  
Sam was in awe of Gabe’s skill. There weren’t many women who had been able to swallow all of his bulk. Gabe was talented, that was for sure. His tounge was circling the base. Sam could feel the tip of his cock hitting the very back of Gabe’s throat. It made him so hot.   
He was getting close but wasn’t ready to cum yet. He wanted Gabe so bad. He wanted to be inside him, filling him up. The smell of the angel’s sweat was intoxicating. It was so sweet like pure sugar. Somehow, he was able to gasp out a few breathy words, “ Gabe, please stop. I don’t want to yet. I need to feel you the other way.”   
Gabe slowly slid his mouth up off of Sam’s massive, dripping cock. The salty, pre-cum on his tounge was like a drop of acid. It made him feel almost high. The whole room felt hot, like the heat was turned to 80. Gazing up, he saw a heavily breathing, sweaty mess of a man. Sam looked like he had just ran a marathon.  
Cocks twitching, Gabe mounted Sam, slowly sliding the stiffened muscle into himself. He let out a hiss of pain as he eased himself down. His face contorted as he felt his body heating up once more. The sweet sound of Sam moaning filled his ears. He would feel victorious if he weren’t so distracted by the feeling of fullness now consuming him.  
Now, all the way down, he looked into Sam’s eyes, and between breaths, said “ How’s that feel, big boy?” Sam chuckled. He leaned up to meet Gabe’s face. “Shut up, you moron.”, Sam said with a beaming smile. He planted a deep, passionate kiss on the angel’s lips as he lifted his hips to push further in. Gabe gasped within the kiss, not expecting there to be anymore space for the massive cock to fill.  
In the other room, there was another angel being filled. The slow, passionate, love making had evolved into fast, hard, fucking. Dean was thrusting into Cas at a steady pace now. The concern for the angel’s pain tolerance had subsided. They were both sweating and moaning.  
Cas, in between moans, said, “ Dean, it feels so good. Please don’t stop. I don’t want this feeling to ever end.” This made Dean go faster. He loved hearing his name said in moan form. Knowing he was doing such a good job his first time, filled him with pride.   
Having Cas’s legs on his shoulders gave him such a nice view. He could see what a sweaty mess he was creating. Watching the sweat drip down his torso and mix with Cas’s on his stomach was so hot. It made him cry out “ your so amazing, baby. I love you.”   
The words didn’t seem real. “Did that really just come out of my mouth?”, Dean thought. Blushing, he stopped thrusting and looked into Cas’s eyes to gauge his reaction. He was surprised to see tears. He reached a hand up to put on Cas’s cheek, “what’s wrong babe?” Cas was shaking from the delicious ache in his rear. With tears streaming down, he said, “ you don't know how long iv been waiting to hear you say those words, Dean.”  
They both smiled and laughed. Dean leaned into him deeper while bending down for a kiss. Coming out of the kiss, he began to thrust again, now with more force. His guardian angel deserved the best he could give.  
Cas’s face evolved from a smile to an “o” face. He was getting close and Dean could tell. He lifted the angel’s body so there was no more space between the two. Now, slamming into him, Dean was letting out more and more intense grunts. He was getting close too. He watched his lover climbing to climax as he did the same. Just a few more and they would be there. Dean slammed into Cas one last time and released his load into the sweet hole he had made his, while Cas exploded in ecstasy, onto himself.   
Dean pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Cas. They were cum covered, sweaty, grinning, gasping messes. The feeling of euphoria had not left the couple as they wiped the cum off of themselves with a towel. Cas turned on his side and Dean curled up behind him wrapping him in an embrace. He could feel the smile radiating from Cas’s face. “I love you, Dean.” Dean nuzzled into the nape of Cas’s neck and said, “I love you too, Cas.”   
A crash could be heard from many rooms away. His first instinct was to get up and check on his brother but Dean stopped himself once he heard the next sound. Both of them recognized the noise emanating from the living room, as they had just been making those same sounds themselves. With a look of disgust on his face, Dean laid back down and drifted off. Trauma was not a feeling he wanted attached to this beautiful memory.   
Gabe’s moans had turned to screams of pleasure. He called out, “Yes! Oh daddy! Yes! Fill me Sammy! Don’t stop!” Sam was thrusting up with all his might. His hands were around Gabe’s hips, pulling him down with every thrust. His grunts were loud and almost intimidating. The men were both covered in sweat. They had both been working so hard. The desire to make each other cum was growing.   
Suddenly, Sam stopped thrusting and said, “Get off of me. Get on the floor. Face down. Ass up. Now Gabe!” He was gasping in between words. Sam looked so intense. This was a side of Sam Gabe was not accustomed to seeing. It was hot and he liked it. He did as he was told.  
On the floor, Gabe eagerly awaited his pounding, with his ass in the air. He looked back to see what was taking Sam so long. He saw the beast of a man admiring what was now his. He heard Sam whisper, “God damn.” This made him blush.   
Sam spit onto Gabe’s crack and watched it drip down into his twitching hole. He was so hard. So ready to get back to work on Gabe. He thought to himself, “This is payback for all the pranks.” As he slid back in he moaned loudly. Gabe was so tight and hot. It almost felt better than when he got in earlier.   
The pounding commenced once more. Gabe was groaning with pleasure and pain. He felt like he was being rippled apart but he loved it. Sam was calling out this time, “ I love your tight ass. Its so hot.” He was thrusting faster and faster into him.   
Gabe was getting close. His body was heating up again. He couldn’t believe it was possible for him to get hotter. The sweat was dripping off him like he had just gotten out of a pool. With one last loud groan he exploded all over the floor.   
He was barely able to hold himself up. If Sam didn’t finish soon, he would collapse into the pile of cum and sweat below him. While that was a pretty hot thought to imagine in the reverse, he didn’t exactly want it for himself. He attempted to scoot over a bit but Sam was holding him firmly in place.   
It wouldn’t be long before Sam was ready to go as well. His cock was twitching inside the tiny angel’s ass. He was slamming into Gabe, almost launching him across the room. He would probably go flying if it weren’t for the tight grip he had on his hips. Sam started groaning louder as his orgasm climbed. He was so close. Just one more good hard thrust and…..”Ahhhhhhhh!”, He exclaimed as all his muscles contracted.   
Sam slid out of Gabe and rolled onto his back on the floor. Staring at the ceiling, he breathed heavily, trying to come down from his sexual high. He was covered in sweat. His cock was still dripping. Cum dribbled down his shaft. Finally, his massive cock was starting to soften. It still looked gigantic to Gabe who was now lying next to him, on his stomach. Gabe planted a kiss on Sam’s cheek. “That was amazing.”, Gabe said, beaming.  
Sam looked exgsausted as he smirked at his lover. He had worked so hard. His efforts had paid off exceedingly well. He was no longer feeling drunk, like the alcohol had been worked out of his system through sweat. “Lets clean up and get out of here. Im tired”, He said, yawning. They wiped up the sweat and cum off the floor and sauntered to Sam’s bedroom.  
Sam laid on his back with the blanket just partially covering his crotch. Gabe crawled under the covers with him, pulling them up to his stomach. The angel laid his head on the hunter’s chest, snuggled up, and closed his eyes. They drifted off to sleep both thinking “This was more than sex. This is the beginning of something.”  
The next morning, Sam and Dean both walked out into the kitchen at the same time. Cas and Gabe were in aprons, getting breakfast started. Cas was setting the table. Gabe was flipping pancakes. There was light indie music paying from the stereo in the living room. The whole bunker smelled like syrup and bacon, accept for Dean’s room , which still smelled like sweat.   
“Morning boys.”, Gabe said with a grin. Looking at him, Sam thought to himself, “Damn he fills that apron out nice. If I weren’t so hungry, Id take him right here.” Dean looked at Sam with disgust, as if he could read his mind. Sam shrugged at his brother, thinking he wasn’t any different. Dean shuddered, and sat down at the table.   
After filling Dean’s plate, Cas practically floated into the chair next to him. He was so blissful. He gave Dean a huge loving smile. Gabe finished doing the same of Sam’s plate and plopped down next to him, with a hiss. The pain from last night hadn't subsided yet. The two angels were like satisfied house wives. Their beaming smiles made the boys blush, then quickly look away so neither would see the other acting like that.  
“Great party, huh?” ,Gabe said obnoxiously loud. “Looks like you two made up. Not too sore from twister still, I hope, little bro.” Cas seemed oblivious but he could care less. He was so in love with Dean right now, nothing could phase him. Teasing him was pointless. Gabe moved onto Dean. “Deno! Sounded like you good time last night.” Dean was in a good mood but Gabe was king of ruining things.   
He looked like he was gonna kick Gabe’s ass if he didn’t just shove a load of bacon in his mouth. Dean swallowed the meat, “Ya know, Gabe id kick your ass but im sure it still hurts plenty from last night.” He had a proud grin. Gabe shut his mouth. Dean was right, he was still pretty sore. Sam was blushing a bright shade of red.   
The party had been a success. Everyone got what they had desired for so long. The boys were starting a new chapter with their lovers. A new challenge was arising and they were ready to face it head on. With the angels by their side, nothing could stop them.   
THE END


End file.
